Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, a communication device control method, and a display system.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a personal computer (PC) and a projector transmit and receive image signals based on analog connection which uses an analog RGB cable. However, analog connection has a problem that it takes time and labor and it is difficult to establish the connection from a remote site and with a plurality of PCs. Due to these reasons, a network-based screen transfer system that connects a PC and a projector via a network is gathering attraction.
In this network-based screen transfer system, a function of projecting a video in one PC to a plurality of projectors simultaneously and a function of projecting videos in a plurality of PCs to one projector in a large screen layout are realized. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-127915 discloses a method of managing information on a network group (hereinafter referred to as a session) made up of PCs and projectors and performing adding and removal of a projector that forms the session.
However, in such a network-based screen transfer system, an access point function is provided to a projector-side wireless LAN network IF itself so that the projector-side wireless LAN network IF establishes a network connection directly with a PC-side wireless LAN network IF (hereinafter this connection will be referred to as wireless direct connection). According to this method, a local network environment can be created by a PC and a projector only, and network-based screen transfer can be realized without other network devices such as a router, a hub, and an access point.
Since the projector does not perform routing between the cable LAN network IF and the wireless LAN network IF, a local network formed by wireless direct connection can be separated from a network on the cable LAN network IF side. For example, even when an intra-network is constructed on the cable LAN network IF side, wireless direct connection can be configured such that users such as guests who do not have an access right to the intra-network can use the wireless direct connection.